He loves her more then me
by yellowgirlwrite'sstuff
Summary: When Malia realises that stiles loves lydia


Saying Scott has had a long day would be an understatement. First he had to do a early 4 hour shift at the veteran's then he had to help pack up more of Kira's boxes from her house so he could mail them over to her, then he had to sort out how he was going to explain his entire pack missing school for two weeks because of there search to find the beast. All Scott wanted to do now was go to bed. But opening the door to his room, he realized that wasn't an option. Malia was curled in a ball against his bed, it defiantly wasn't an option. Her hair curled around her fingertips as she sat on the floor leaning against his bed. Tears dripped down her face, her eyes covered by her hands.

'Malia?' Scott asked, walking over to sit beside her. Seeing her cry hurt him, it felt like someone was stabbing him in the chest. Why was she crying though? Scott has seen Malia do basically everything; laugh milk through her nose; crash her car; snap a book in half in anger but cry? Never. Why was one of his best friends crying? Why was strong independent Malia crying, Scott didn't even think Malia knew how to cry. He sat down next to her and wrapped his warm arms around her shoulders. She was so thin, he thought. She acted strong how could someone so fierce be this thin? He had seen her bash her way through a brick wall. So why was a girl like that crying in his bedroom?

'Mal, look at me?' He said taking her hands away from her face and holding them in his lap, her eyes were blood shot, and tears were running down her face.

'Mal, what's wrong?' and then she looked at him; anger flaring through her hazel eyes, her body was shaking.

'Stiles' Malia breathed, her voice flickered with each breath and then Scott knew, he knew why strong beautiful independent Malia was crying. Her heart was broken.

'Come here' he motioned for her to hug him and Scott hugged her tight and didn't let her go. He knew Stiles was going through a ruff time, and Scott knew that it was probably going to effect Malia. He just didn't think it would effect her this much.

'I'm sure what ever stupid thing that my idiot of a best friend did he didn't mean it mal, he loves-'

'He looked her, that's all he did' Malia said flatly, Scott looked at her in confusion.

'That's all he ever had to fucking do Scott. Stiles just had to look at Lydia to know he was in love with her' Her breath shook, and shook and shook as she moved her hands away from Scotts.

'All he had to do was watch Lydia's hair glow. Watch her perfect eyes shine, watch the way she walked like royalty to a class she didn't even need to take, because she was too darn smart for it' Malia eyes focused on the floor.

'Then he would look at me, and see a lack of social politeness, a lack of intelligence. A lack of love for other people and see that maybe I wasn't the one for him, who should be with him. Maybe I was just a distraction from the ginger girl he's been in love with since second grade'

Scott wiped a tear away from her face, he knew what heartbreak felt like, and he also knew that Stiles loved Malia, Stiles never told her he did, Malia never told him she did. But Scott also knew, he also knew that maybe Stiles loved Lydia a little bit more. And every day Malia would see the way Stiles looked at Lydia and the way he looked at Malia.

'I mean why choose have a parentless murderer over a beautiful confident banshee who would deafen you with one scream' she laughed

'Malia don't-'

'He loves her more me Scott, and I know I should be thinking shit like if you love him let him go. But fuck that, I know its selfish but I want him to love me more'

'Malia you know that's not true-

'How do I know that Scott? Me and stiles aren't even talking anymore, I saw them the other day, they were just talking and he looked at her like… like he never looked at me'

Scott grip tightened his grip around her, and kissed her shoulder. He just wanted her to be okay. He wanted her to go back to breaking down walls and laughing and punching him in the back. But that definitely wasn't going to happen, her heart was broken.

'Its going be okay Mal'

'I don't care if its going to be okay, I want him I'll always wanted him' she cried harder against Scott's arms.

'Well maybe you'll want someone else more'


End file.
